Out of the Broom Closet
by ShadeAngel
Summary: SLASH. Harry decides on a late night snack and is confronted by a certain Slytherin Prefect on his way. Add in a closet and we have and interesting out come.


Out of the Broom Closet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the chara's that go along with it belongs to J.K. Rowlings and some other big shots I have not taken the time to memorize the name's of. Don't sue me.

Warnings: SLASH! Specifically DM/HP Don't flame me for this, you have been warned, total not quite PWP, humor(in my mind at least), lime. And it's un-betaed. -.-;;; My beta isn't familiar with the HP fandom, so it, unfortunately, has only gone through my own inspections.

~~~~~

Harry Potter was not exactly your normal teenage boy. At sixteen he'd lost some of the people he had held closest to his heart. He'd been angry, hurt and depressed. But at that moment, lifting his dark head from now-crumpled parchment, Harry was not any of these things.

He was hungry.

The raven haired Gryffindor youth rubbed the sleep from his eyes, having dozed off during a particularly tedious study session. He straightened his glaces and looked around the empty common room. All but a few of the torches were out and the fire had all but died and was giving off very little light. He wondered briefly why Ron and Hermione hadn't woke him, when his stomach decided it needed to be heard.

Glad that there was no one to hear the rather loud growl, Harry climbed blearily to his feet and straightened out his clothing. Sighing, he looked to the stairs leading to the boys dorms, before looking to the back of The Fat Lady painting. The smartest course of action would be to fetch his invisibility quilt and head towards the kitchens, but unfortunately, Harry's stomach did not seem to agree and was being rather insistent in it's demands for sustenance. Of course that could have had something do with the fact that he'd missed dinner and hadn't had all that much during any other meals.

Sighing, he grumbled grouchily and staggered towards the door, ignoring the fact he was liable to get caught without his cloak for protection.

The corridors were still well lit as he made his way hesitantly through the school. Each step he took caused loud echoes to bounce off the wall. He wondered briefly how they hadn't gotten from the sheer amount of noise three bumbling students no doubt produced. It was really mind boggling the trouble they'd been able to avoid over the last five and a half years since first starting at Hogwarts.

Just as he was turning the corner, towards the passage that led to the kitchens, he was stopped by something obstructing his path. Something warm and supple. Two bodies went sprawling across the hallway and Harry let out a muffled "oof" as his back met the hard, stone floor. The other person, as off yet unidentified, cursed and pulled themself up with, their robes rustling loudly in the near silence of the corridor. 

Harry took a few more moments to push himself up and straighten his own robes, in no hurry to lift his burning face to his companion just yet. It seemed that they had other ideas.

"Potter?!"

It was no more than a furious hiss, but Harry recognized the voice immediately. His head whipped up and he gazed, bewildered, into the blonde Slytherin's face. "Mafloy!"

Draco's icy eyes narrowed, sneer all to evident in his angular featured. "What have we here? A student out in the halls after curfew. What's your excuse this time, Potter?"

"Look who's talking," Harry snapped. "You're out too, no doubt up to some trouble. You can get into just as much trouble as I can out this late!"

If anything, Draco's expression became even more malicious. "Does the word 'Prefect' mean anything to you? I could be patrolling-" The blonde stopped mid-rant, face going suddenly pale.

"What-?"

"Shush."

Harry glared at the boy, but Draco didn't seemed to noticed as he tensed and looked frantically about. Suddenly, Harry noticed the soft murmur of voices and the loud echo of footsteps some distance down the corridor. It was unmistakably an older voice, as none of the students had voices quite that deep.

Panic started to clog Harry's throat as his stomach flip-flopped. They were going to be caught! Dear God, he's lost enough points from his house already and he didn't need to lose any more. And that voice, it was familiar. A little too familiar; like a voice he was accustomed to hearing every day. Smooth, deep and just a tad haughty. Oh God, it was Snape!

While Harry continued to stay frozen in his tracks, Draco's pale hand came up to grab a hold of the Gryffindor's and began to pull the boy away from the voices. Harry yelped at the unexpected movement, but allowed it as his imagination was creating all the horrible things Snape would make him do during detention.

Harry finally came back to himself just in time to find himself being pulled into a closet. And still, he didn't have the present of mind to protest. Well, until he realized just how small the closet was and how close he was to his blonde companion.

"Wha- What are we doing in here?!"

"Do you really think I want detention, Potter?" Even though it was much too dark to see in the confined space, Harry heard the venom dripping from each of the Slytherin's words.

"Weren't you 'patrolling'?" Harry snapped back. "You had about as much right as I did to be out in those halls and yet your tried get off by lying! What's more-!"

"Keep it down, idiot. Do you really want them to hear us? Really, Potter, you're starting to sound like that mudblood friend of yours."

Harry's blood went cold as his temper flared. "Don't call her that," he bit out dangerously.

"Or you'll what? Tell the Headmaster? Like to explain to him why you-"

He didn't know why he did it. Didn't know what possessed him to do such a thing or even where the thought even came from. All he knew was that his lips had suddenly latched onto Draco's cool, pale ones, nearly missing their target in the dark. He was kissing Draco Malfoy - Draco Malfoy - who had gone out of the way to make his life living hell. The boy who's father had attempted to kill him on numerous occasions. And he was kissing him, dead on the lips. 

Apparently the madness had spread, Harry came to realize dazedly, Malfoy had begun to respond. His slack mouth moving suddenly, firming the kiss and dominating it. There was a moist flick against his lips and Harry opened them, allowing Draco's tongue to enter and sweep at the roof of his mouth. The Gryffindor shuddered and grasped desperately at the blondes robes.

He's kissed before, yes, but it had never been like this. Clumsy and childish, the moments he'd stolen with those girls were nothing to compare to this; so charged with emotion and the weight of their past. Every frustration bottled up over the years was suddenly released, giving a new meaning to their relationship, a new possibility to consider. And it was all so much. The cacophony of feelings, one battle against the other, so much that Harry finally let it all go and gave himself up to this new development.

Draco seemed to sense this and pressed himself further, hands pushing at Harry's robe and clawing at the buttons of his shirt. Harry pulled back, gasping for air as the blonde moved his attentions down to the boys neck, biting gently at the flesh.

Harry moaned and moved his hand to Draco's own clothing, making his way inside the hindering material to finally touch smooth skin. A harsh gasp of air hit his neck, causing a pleasant chill to go through him. He fell back and felt himself hit the door, using the exit to keep himself from falling. Draco followed the movement, bringing his mouth back up to meet his.

Harry clenched his eyes shit, ready for the onslaught... Only there was the sound of a muttered spell, followed by the disorienting sensation of having his world torn out from under him and he was falling...

When next he became aware of himself, Harry was lying on the floor of the corridor, back and shoulders aching where they had impacted on the ground and the heavy weight of Draco Malfoy's heaving frame draped over top of him, both of them mussed and flushed from prior activities. And staring at him were the wide eyes of Albus Dumbledor, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

He blinked up at them ownlishly for a few seconds before breaking into panicked speech. "Er... I can explain, really. You see-"

"No need, Mr Potter," Dumbledor broke in, eyes twinkling merrily. "I'm just happy to see that you and Mr Malfoy have finally decided to come out of the closet."

FIN

Shade: Erm... I can't explain this really, just a silly little fic I came up with while chatting with a friend. Trista spawned it, so it's hers. It's a gifty for her. Yay Trista! And sorry about the whole stunted lemon scene, peeps. I wanted to keep it low key and, well, I didn't really want to subject our two boys to landing butt naked in front of the three most important staff members. Until my next venture into the world that is known as HP. Ja!!


End file.
